Aftermath
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Jet and Wave's son has been stolen now it's up to the Babylon Rogues to rescue him. Jetwave, shadouge. Mostly jetwave. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**TEMPEST'S BIRTH**

That morning on the Babylon Airship, Jet and Storm gathered around Wave with a white blanket in her hands and never took their eyes off of it.

"He's so perfect. Just like me", Storm said.

"Get over yourself. If you were perfect, we'd all be dead." Jet looked into the white blanket and had his eyes on a blue hawk that looked exactly like him.

The baby hawk then made a wide smile towards his father and laughed.

Jet smirked, "That's my son."

Wave looked up at the green hawk, "So, what are we going to name our new Babylon Rogues member?"

It didn't take Jet long enough to decide the name for him, "I know! I'll name him-"

"Kick ass!" Storm shouted. "It's perfect."

Jet and Wave made huge sweat drops appear on the side of their heads, "We are not naming him kick ass!"

"B-but it's cool." He looked over to the baby hawk still laughing, "See? He likes it."

Wave looked over to Jet trying to ignore Storm's opinion of a name, "Well Jet honey, what do you think?"

Jet crossed his arms, "I think he should be known as a violent gust of wind us Babylon Rogues make in our tracks after we steal something very valuable."

Wave began to think about what he meant, "Oh you mean turbulence or a tempest?"

"Heh, I was thinking Tempest."

Wave smiled down at the baby in her arms, "Tempest. You like that name?"

The baby laughed with happiness once again.

"All right it's Tempest." Wave looked over to Storm, "Hey Storm, could you bring me a fresh diaper? I think he might needs changing."

Storm looked at her confused, "Diaper? What diaper?"

Jet hit his head with the palm of his head and looked back at Storm, "You know, the diapers I told you to get months ago before Wave even gave birth to him."

"Oh you said diapers, I thought you said bring back a box of pizza."

Jet took his hand and hit his forehead with it multiple times with it until he finally stopped, "Well I'll make a note to myself not to give you a task when you're hungry. Come on Wave, looks like we gotta do the shopping ourselves", he walked into the garage with Wave and Storm following him. Jet eyed his and Wave's Extreme Gear leaning against the wall and walked towards it.

"Wha-what am I suppose to do with you two gone...again? I'll get bored out of my mind", Storm said complaining.

Wave laughed a bit and placed Tempest in his hands, "Oh you won't get bored, not this time. You have Tempest with you."

Storm looked down at the smiling baby and back at Wave, "Y-y-you mean I gotta...babysit?"

She nodded her head, "That's right and if anything happens to my baby, I'll kill you! That's not a threat it's a promise so be afraid. Very afraid."

Storm acted like he wasn't afraid, "Just get the god damn diapers and come back fast. I don't know what to do with kids."

Jet walked over to Wave and handed her her Extreme Gear, "Just rock him back and forth in your arms and wait until he falls asleep then you won't have nothing to worry about."

"Just do us this one favor and look after him", Wave walked over to the baby and took him out of Storm's arms. She kissed him on his forehead and held him close to her, "Daddy and I will be back soon." She gave him back to Storm and began to walk out the garage door with Jet. She turned back one last time and waved at him, "We love you."

Jet grabbed her shoulder, "Wave, he'll be fine now lets go." He pushed her out the door leaving Storm behind and Tempest in his arms.

Storm looked down at the blue hawk, "I don't care what they're calling you. In my eyes, you're more of a kick ass than a Tempest."

The baby smiled and cuddled on Storm's fuzzy chest slowly falling asleep.

He smiled and gazed at the little hawk sleeping against his chest, "You can call me Uncle Storm for now on."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**EGGMAN'S NEW PLAN**

Later in the city, Vector just punched a giant hole through a huge destructive robot that was once terrorizing the city. He then jumped away from the robot and watched it fall to the ground. He looked back at Charmy and Tonya, "How was that guys?"

Charmy had made flips while he was flying and laughed, "Sweet! You totally wasted that scrap of metal!"

"Way to go, Vec!" Tonya shouted.

Eggman looked down from above while he was in his Egg Mobile sitting there with a shocked look on his face, "M-my robot! You completely destroyed my robot! If I knew you meddling punks were here, I never would have come here to plan my evil."

"Then don't come at all!" A voice shouted from behind him.

He turned around and saw Shadow with Espio and Rouge beside him. His eyes widened at the sight of the black hedgehog, "Y-you! Again?"

The hedgehog crossed his arms and smirked, "You have no business to come here and ruin our city. It's people like you that makes this world a cruel place to live in. We're the Chaotix Detective team and that's why we have to stop you at all costs." He looked over to Rouge, "Take it away, bat girl."

Rouge used her wings and flew towards Eggman with a kick to his Egg Mobile sending him flying deep into the sky.

Rouge jumped back to the ground, ran over to Shadow, and hugged him, "I guess that'll teach him."

"Yeah, but there's not a doubt that he'll be back", he said as he took her away from him.

"We'll be ready for him", Espio said as he clenched his fist.

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to wait for Eggman's next plan.

Later somewhere in the city, Eggman was riding his beat up Egg Mobile above the city trying to think of a new idea, but he wasn't having much luck. "This is ridiculous. I'm a genius. I have an IQ of 300. I should be able to think of something to get rid of those detectives." He was then interrupted when he heard an alarm go off in a store near him. He looked down and saw a green hawk and purple swallow on their Extreme Gear trying to get away from the cop cars behind them.

"Oh would you look at that it's the legendary wind master along with his smart ass whore, but where's the fat guy?" 'I wonder what rare treasure he stole this time.' He looked into Jet's hands and saw a box of diapers in his hands. His eyes widened, "Diapers! What the hell does he want with diapers?" He began to think for a short time, "Wait a minute, they have a baby." He started to laugh, "This just gets better and better. I'd better go back to the base, I think I got a new plan." He started to fly away with his Egg Mobile.

A few minutes later, Jet and Wave hid in a dark alley making the police lose trace of them.

Wave breathed heavily as the police cars turned back around and away from them, "What a relief. I thought they had got us."

"This is bullshit, Wave. We almost get our tails ran over for diapers. How ridiculous of the fastest guy on Extreme Gear."

Wave wrapped her arms around his neck, "Jet, this is for the baby remember?"

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah the baby."

Wave smiled and kissed Jet on his lips trying to make him feel better. She took her mouth away from his gasping for air until Jet pulled her into another kiss with his hands on her hip sliding them onto her butt.

She blushed as she was gently pushed to the wall with her husband's warm body on hers. She looked into his blue eyes, "Jet?"

Jet made a sly smile and started to kiss around her neck with a few moans escaping from Wave, "Wave", he said in a soft voice. He was about to kiss her lips once more until she placed her index finger to his lips. He was surprised that she did that.

"Jet, we can't. We have to get back to Storm and Tempest."

Jet looked down to the ground and back at her again, "All right." He and Wave picked up their Extreme Gear and rode out the alley.

**N/A: Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately the hurricane had hit in my direction as well and knocked out our power for about four days but I'm grateful I got power now. Well I'll try my best to catch up on the story as fast as I can and try to update very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**TEMPEST THE TARGET**

When Eggman got back to his base, he was sitting at his desk drawing diagrams for his new plan that he had thought of. He then placed his pen down on the desk and smiled evilly, "This plan is going to work so good, those detectives won't even know it's a trick. I guess I should back track before I act out my little scheme." He looked back at the diagrams that he drew. The diagrams was a sketch of a poorly drawn version of the baby even though he never knew what it looked like and guns was beside it with arrows pointing at the baby. "Okay lets see here. I kidnap the baby, take it to my base, and place guns inside of its flesh. Once that phase is complete, I delivery the baby at those detectives' doorstep. They take the baby in and act like it's not a threat not knowing that it is...and once the baby is cradled, the guns I implanted into his system will be operational and surprise the detectives shooting them all to their deaths." He laughed obnoxiously as usual. "Brilliant! Now I need one of my robots to fetch me my little experiment."

Later night had approached on the Babylon Airship, Jet and Wave appeared into the living room noticing Tempest asleep in Storm's arms on the sofa.

Wave made a warm smile, "Aw, how cute", she said softly.

Jet wrapped his arms around her waist, "See? Told yea everything would be fine."

She placed her hand on his, "Yeah, you were right."

Jet sneaked a quick kiss on her cheek and walked over to Storm hitting his arm lightly trying to wake him up. "Hey Storm, wake up."

Storm quickly woke up startled with Tempest still asleep in his arms, "Uh b-boss, y-you're back! You scared me. Did you get the diapers?"

Jet crossed his arms and looked into a different direction, "Yeah, yeah we got the stupid things." He was acting like stealing the diapers wasn't such a big deal and it was a huge waste of time. He then watched Wave take Tempest away from Storm's arms and took him into his new room to change his diaper. He blushed a bit as he glanced at the lower part of her body, 'I'll always love you, Wave...my love.' He took his eyes off her and looked down at the floor.

Storm noticed the way Jet looked down at the floor for a while until he finally said something. "Hey boss, are you okay?"

Jet quickly looked away from the floor and back at Storm with a wide smile, "Of course I'm okay. You worry too much, Storm. I'm just tired that's all. I'm calling it a day and going to bed, later."

Storm felt tired himself and decided to rest as well. He leaned his back against the back of the sofa and yawned.

When Jet first entered his bedroom, he saw Wave sitting on the bed smiling at him. "Is Tempest all right?"

She nodded slightly, "Yeah, he's fine."

Jet once again looked to the floor getting embarrassed by running out of things to say.

Wave tilted her head a bit giving him a grimaced look, "Jet, what's wrong?"

He took his head away from the floor and looked at his wife with a small frown, "Wave, I'm kinda worried."

"Worried?"

"Well...about the baby. This baby means changes and I mean big ones. I think I'm just not ready to become a father. It's just too much responsibility. I think this whole baby thing was a bad idea."

Wave quickly got off the bed, walked over to Jet, and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him small kisses on his cheek, "Oh Jet, this baby isn't going to change our lives especially yours. And the responsibility should be cake for you. You're our leader and a great one at that. If you can take care of Storm and me, then you can take care of the baby too. Having Tempest around will be an even better thing in your life. He'll follow in his father's footsteps and become a great legend just like you did with your own father."

Jet cracked a smile and hugged her, "Thanks, I needed that speech."

She smiled as well and took her arms away from his body. She looked up at him while gazing into his blue eyes and slowly leaning against his body with her lips making an impact on his.

Jet placed his finger on her top toying with it but before he could proceed on, he and Wave heard Storm yell from the living room.

Jet immediately took his mind away from her and focused on Storm's voice, "Storm!" He ran out the room with Wave following behind him until he reached the room. He saw Storm sitting there on the sofa looking like he was about to have a heart attack pointing at a robot with huge fists and small sharp spikes attached to it.

Jet and Wave's mouths hung open in shock, "What is that?"

The robot turned to them without an expression and started to walk up to Jet slowly.

Jet clenched his fists and stood in a fighting stance, "Looks like he's asking for a fight."

Storm jumped off the sofa and stood beside Jet holding his fists up at the robot as well, "I'm with you, boss."

Wave ran over towards them while she was taking out her huge wrench setting it on her shoulder, "Lets kick its ass."

While they were busy with the robot that invaded their home, Eggman easily snuck into Tempest's room and walked up to his crib noticing that he was already awake because of the noise the robot had made when it broke in.

He looked into Eggman's dark lens glasses with his huge watery blue eyes. In his eyes he seemed afraid of the strange new man sticking his hands into the crib reaching out for him. Once the stranger touched him, he started to squirm around in his arms and cry.

Eggman placed his hand over the baby's mouth to lower his crying, "Shut up, brat and go back to sleep."

While that happened, Jet fell to the floor rubbing his head.

"Jet!" Wave ran over to him and tried to help him up, "Are you okay?"

He looked back at Storm trying to punch the robot but it seemed to fast for him, "Yeah, I'm fine. We gotta end this fight."

Wave took her wrench and pointed it at the robot, "I'll take care of him." She ran over to the robot and swung her wrench at the robot's head knocking it down to the floor. She looked over to Storm, "Storm, you're on!"

The albatross nodded, "Right." He ran over to the robot before it got back up off the floor and punched it right through the middle. He punched his hand with his fist, "All right! I destroyed it!"

Jet walked over to Storm and smiled at him, "You did great, Storm."

"Jet!" Wave shouted with tears.

Jet looked at her with concern, "Wave sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She embraced Jet and cried into his chest, "It-it's Tempest. He's gone! He's gone!"

His eyes widened in shock and held Wave closer to him, 'What? I don't believe it...Tempest.'


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**EGGMAN'S PLAN IN ACTION**

Jet calmed Wave down a bit by rubbing her back with his hand gently and held her body closer to his. "It'll be all right, Wave", he whispered in her ear. "We'll find the guy who did this."

She placed her head deep in his fuzzy chest and cried in it, "I hope so", she said in a hoarse voice. She stopped sobbing and took her head away from his chest looking at him with anger, "When I find the son of a bitch who did this, I'll freaking kill him!"

Jet held both of her shoulders and looked at her with a stern look, "Wave, calm down. We'll get him back. I swear it."

"Hey, boss! I found something that may lead to the guy who stole kick ass." Storm ran over to them while holding up a piece of metal from the robot.

Jet examined the metal and noticed it had some kind of symbol of it. He placed his finger on his chin, "Huh? Where have I seen that symbol? I know I've seen it somewhere before."

"Eggman!" Wave shouted with anger.

"Eggman? You mean that fat guy? Are you sure?" Jet noticed her fists clenched once she figured out who the robot had belonged to.

She nodded, "Positive, I've seen those same symbols on his robots before."

"But why would he do it? Why a child?"

Storm hit his fists together, "It doesn't matter! I say we give him a little visit and get kick ass back! No doubt that he'll pay dearly for taking him away!"

Later in Eggman's base, Eggman was carrying the crying blue bird in his arms and into a room that had a dim light hanging from the ceiling and a small white table over near the wall.

The child glanced over at it and cried even more knowing that Eggman would hurt him in some way. He even started to struggle just to get out of his grip, but Eggman had a firm grip around him.

Eggman looked down at the frightened child with a sinister look on his face, "Don't struggle, it'll only make matters worse." As he got to the table, he set the crying baby on his back with his hands waving in the air with panic.

Tempest nervously looked around and saw sharp tools surrounding him making him even more nervous.

His evil smile never left his face when he took out a small needle with some kind of liquid in it, it was possibly some kind of drug to put him to sleep. He held his tiny arm in a firm grip and pointed the needle near it, "At least now you can shut up." He stuck the point of the needle in his small arm and injected the liquid.

Tempest then almost instantly fell asleep on his back with his last remaining tear running down his face.

He made a small smile at the sleeping child. By the way he was sleeping made him think twice about what he was about to do to him, but he had wanted to do it so badly. He took a huge drill with a sharp point at the end of it off of the wall and pointed the end of it near the child's chest.

After an hour or so passed, Tempest had woken up and had Eggman taking him away from the bloody table. His eyes widened with curiosity when he saw Eggman's white gloves heavily covered with blood. He was then placed in a small bucket filled with warm water. He splashed and moved around thinking that he was drowning in the water and he felt no safer when Eggman had his hands around him making sure that he didn't drown.

Eggman took a blue cloth and dampened it with the water while Tempest threw water all over him. He took the cloth and started to wash the blood from Tempest's body. "I can't send you to the detectives with blood dripping from you now can I."

The child still continued to struggle in his grip until Eggman took him away from the bucket of water and carried him to his Egg Mobile.

He got in the machine and held Tempest in his arms, "Now to take you to the detectives."

When Eggman arrived to the Chaotix building. He quietly walked up to the door and set Tempest down on the ground. Eggman crossed his arms and started to look around, "That brat isn't crying right now, so I gotta get their attention to come out here." He spotted a small hard brick near his foot and picked it off the ground. He aimed it at a nearby window and threw the brick through it hearing Tonya's scream afterwards.

"Oh my god! Where the hell did that come from!"

Eggman made a wide smile and quickly ran out of sight before they had ran outside.

Shadow quickly ran outside and immediately spotted a baby blue bird staring at him, "What? Is that a..."

"Baby!" Tonya pushed Shadow aside and took the baby off the ground hugging him, "He's so cute!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow in response, "What? Where did he come from?"

"Who cares. We can't just leave him out here alone", the purple cat took the child inside with her leaving Shadow confused.

Later at Eggman's base, Jet, Wave, and Storm had finally arrived. They checked around everywhere, but they never found Tempest.

Jet clenched his fists with anger, "That fat ass must have taken him off! He and Eggman are gone!"

Storm laid his hand on his shoulder, "It'll be all right, boss. We'll find him."

"But what if he isn't, Storm. Don't you see? He was my first child. My son and I lost him to Eggman. I'm so damn stupid!" He shouted while shedding some tears.

"Come on, boss. Don't act this way. He's alive, I'm positive."

He looked up to Storm, "Really?"

He made a nod of confidence.

"Jet!" Wave shouted as she ran up to them, "I saw blood all over the table in a back room!"

Jet looked down to the floor in anger, "Tempest...if he dies then so will Eggman!"

Then they all heard footsteps approaching them.

Jet looked away from the floor and faced a tall obese man staring at them with his mouth hung open, "Eggman."

Eggman stood there sweating trying to find an excuse about Tempest. He nervously held his hand in the air and made a friendly wave, "Oh Jet, nice seeing you again...buddy." He looked into Jet's eyes and saw nothing but anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A BIG FAT GUY WITH A BIG FAT LIE**

Eggman stepped back from Jet a little bit at a time until he bumped into a furious albatross. He glanced at his face full of hatred and immediately jumped back. "Now, now lets not get violent."

Wave took out her wrench and pointed it at him, "I saw blood everywhere. You hurt him! You hurt our son! Now I'm going to hurt you or even worse than that."

Jet held her back and shook his head slowly, "No, Wave. I want him to pay."

Wave stood back with Storm standing beside her. They both noticed Jet walking up to Eggman while taking out a handgun.

"...I want him to suffer...", he whispered to himself.

Storm was really nervous about the sight of the weapon. He had never saw Jet use a gun before. 'Poor boss, I've never seen him so upset. He really does care for Tempest.'

Jet confronted Eggman and grabbed his collar to his coat that was around his neck. He pulled him near him and made sure his eyes were fixed on his. He placed the gun to the temple on the side of his head while his finger was nervously on the trigger. He had never killed anyone before and maybe now this would be his first. "Where's Tempest?"

Eggman never knew the child's name, "Who?"

"My son! Don't play games with me! Where the hell is he? Tell me or take a silver bullet through your big brain!"

Knowing Eggman, he had plenty of tricks. He always lied to people so why not Jet. He made a sly smile and then frowned, "Jet, please have mercy. I-I didn't want this to happen. I was forced to kidnap your son and torture him."

"Who? Who made you do it?"

"It was...Shadow!"

His eyes widened with disbelief, "What!"

He nodded, "Yes, it was Shadow and the rest of those detectives."

He took the cold gun away from his head and dropped it on the floor, "I don't believe it. It-it's gotta be a lie. Why would he take Tempest?"

"I couldn't turn down his threat that he made to me. He said he was going to do something very bad."

Wave got curious and sensed that something was wrong with what Eggman was saying, "Like what?"

"It was bad okay!" He placed his hand on the hawk's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jet."

Wave walked over to Jet and wrapped her arms around his body, "Jet, what are we going to do?" She looked up at Jet staring at the mad look in his eyes while it took him an eternity to answer her. She placed her hand on his cheek, "Jet honey, please say something. You're starting to scare me."

The hawk coldly faced her and took her hand away from his face and held it in his hand, "We're going to get Tempest back."

Later at the Chaotix, Tonya was showing the blue bird around to everyone bragging about how adorable he was. She held the blue bird in her arms and smiled at it making the child giggle as well, "I always dreamed of being a mother and having children of my own."

"Tonya, that child isn't yours. That's a blue bird why would it belong to you. He obviously belongs to someone else", Shadow had his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on the blue bird. Somehow the child reminded him of another familiar bird.

Espio made a wide smile at the cat, "Hey Ton, if you want kids you can always come to me."

The cat made a frown and held the child closer to her, "Oh grow up, Espio."

"Tonya, Shadow is right. We have to find this child's owner", Vector said.

The child started to cry again. Maybe it was because he was getting hungry.

Tonya sighed as she started to cradle him in her arms trying to calm him, "I guess you're right."

Out of nowhere the baby started to cry and scream looking like he was in pain.

Charmy covered his ears during the child's scream of agony, "Tonya, what did you do?"

"Nothing all I did was cradle him a bit to calm him down."

Then out of nowhere barrels from guns started to appear from his flesh as well as losing some of his blood in the process.

Rouge's eyes widened, "What? That's not a baby, it's a robot."

"No Rouge, robots don't have blood flowing in their bodies. He's not a robot nor a normal being. That's an artificial life form", at least Shadow thought he was one anyway.

Rouge's sensitive ears heard a clicking sound coming from the child. She looked over to the group, "He's going to shoot."

Everyone quickly ran over to different places and hid behind things so the bullets would miss them.

When the child ran out of bullets, he fell on his back and started crying from the sore parts of his body that the guns had came from. As he lied in his own small puddle of blood, he seemed like a dead child still expressing his pain.

Everyone walked up to the child but never touched him. He seemed very sensitive. Then they were all startled when they heard a female screaming from the doorway. They all looked over and saw a green bird, a grey albatross, and a purple swallow standing there staring at the blood covered crying child.

Wave screamed once more, "Dear god! Tempest!" She then felt lightheaded and fainted into Storm's arms.

Storm yelled, "AHH! Sh-sh-sh-she fell unconscious! B-boss, do something!"

Jet glared at the confused black hedgehog, "I'll do something alright." He walked over to Shadow with his fists clenched tightly, "You have nerve, Hedgehog. Why the hell would you go this low? What did we ever do to you?"

"Jet, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what's going on here."

"If you want to play that way, then I'll beat the answers out of you."

"Jet, what did I do?"

He pointed at the baby bird still crying on the floor, "My son Shadow, why? How could you do that to him? Why an innocent child like him? You tell me why!"

"If you think I'm responsible for the guns appearing from his insides, you're wrong. I would never do such a thing to a child."

Jet clenched his fist harder not wanting to believe his words, "Lies!" He ran up to him and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. "Tell the truth or die by my hands!"

Shadow slowly got off the floor wiping blood from his mouth, "I don't know what this is about, but if you want a fight you'll gladly get one." He held out his two hands at Jet while they were glowing yellow, "Chaos Spear!" The yellow blast aimed for Jet, but he quickly jumped out of the way.

Jet ran towards him while he was about to punch him with his fist again.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow had disappeared leaving Jet confused.

The hawk started to look around, "Is this a joke? Where did he go damn it?" Then he was suddenly attacked from behind with a yellow blast of chaos energy. He fell to the floor while coughing up some of his blood.

Shadow stood in front of him with his arms crossed, "Jet, I don't want to kill you but I will if you don't get a grip and calm down."

Tonya walked over to the crying baby felling sorry that he had to suffer so much. It made her wonder who did such a thing to an innocent child. Whoever did it was also the cause of Jet's sudden outburst. "The poor thing", she kneeled down at the child and carefully picked him up and held him in her arms.

Rouge ran up to her with a surprised look on her face. Everyone now knew that the child was dangerous, so why did she hold him like he wasn't a threat. "Tonya, what are you doing? Put it down! It's an artificial life form anyway. It doesn't have any feelings!"

Tonya looked up at the white bat with a cold look, "_He _has many feelings just like us because he's not some being created out of thin air, Rouge. He's real. Unlike some beings we encountered, they may not be real but that doesn't mean they don't have feelings. You know what I mean, Rouge."

After her words, it made Rouge think about a certain black wolf that they had encountered not too long ago. Midnight. Even if he wasn't real, he still had feelings just as Tonya had said. Her huge ears flopped down a little feeling bad for what she had said about the baby, "You're right. I'm sorry, Ton."

"Don't worry about that. Right now we have to get to the bottom of this crisis before Shadow and Jet kill each other." She and Rouge ran over to Storm hoping that he would listen to them.

Storm watched as they ran towards him with Tempest in the purple cat's arms. He clenched one of his fists as he held Wave in the other, "I don't hit girls but I will if I have to."

"Storm please, someone's going to die if you don't tell us who told you guys that lie about Shadow taking the baby", Rouge had hoped he had listened. He was strong but not very bright.

The unconscious swallow in his arms had moved around a bit until she had opened her eyes seeing Tonya holding her baby in her arms. She quickly jumped out of his arms and gave Tonya a look full of anger, "You bitch! What are you doing with my Tempest? Put him down right now!"

Rouge made a slight smile and crossed her arms, "Someone's awake."

Tonya carefully gave the child to Wave and immediately began to ask questions, "Look Wave, we never harmed him. We swear. Someone told you a lie." She looked up at Storm, "Tell us who told you that lie?"

"It was Dr. Eggman", he answered.

"Eggman!" Tonya shouted as she looked over to Rouge.

Rouge looked back over at the purple cat, "I guess that would explain the whole thing."

"He did it not us. That liar."

"I can't believe we listened to him." Wave held the bloody child closer to her. She was surprised that he didn't die from all the pain and blood. "Though we were all upset at the time. We would've believed anyone."

Rouge faced Storm while he was watching Shadow talking to Jet, "Storm, you have to convince Jet to stop fighting Shadow right now."

The albatross nodded and ran over to the hedgehog and hawk with his hands waving in the air, "Stop it you two! Don't fight. We know who did this to Tempest."

Jet stood from the floor while he was holding his injured shoulder, "Y-you do?" He said in a hoarse voice.

He nodded, "Eggman lied."

The ebony hedgehog crossed his arms, "Humph, figures. The fat bastard."

Jet looked down to the floor and back at Storm that had deep concern for him. It even made him feel bad to believe Eggman and attack Shadow like that. He sighed and muttered, "I'm such a fool." He then felt someone's hand gently touch his hurt shoulder. He looked and saw Shadow with a slight smile on his face, "Shadow."

"You made a mistake it's okay. I make them all the time believe me. So stop moping and help me find Eggman so he can take all those weapons out of your son."

The green hawk smiled and made a nod in agreement.

**N/A: Sorry, don't blame me. Blame school! I'm so used to typing late at night, but now I can't do it anymore because I need my rest to wake up real early in the mornings. Oh and there's the homework. It sucks. So I won't be updating much, but I'll try my best to update fast.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE NEW FAMILY**

Wave ran up to Jet and hugged him while studying his injuries that Shadow had made on him. She always knew that Shadow would always be the fastest and strongest. "Jet, are you alright? You look like you're hurt." She said as she placed her hand on the side of his face which made him look into her eyes.

"Wave, I'm..." he was then cut off when his wife's lips met his as she kissed him for an incredibly long time.

She laughed a bit when she heard a few moans escape him. She had took her mouth away from him before they had gotten too carried away and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, until they both heard soft giggles coming from Charmy and Storm.

"Looks like Jet's getting the special treatment", the young bee said to Storm.

"Yeah, he's feeling a lot better now", the albatross said back.

Jet glared over to Storm and frowned but when he saw Wave smiling a bit, he couldn't help but to smile as well.

They were then interrupted when they heard Tempest crying once again on the floor without anyone near him.

Wave ran over to him about to pick him up until Jet held her back. "Jet!"

"No way, Wave! We don't know how his weaponry is functioned. If we trigger it, he could kill us all. We shouldn't touch him...just leave him there", it made him feel bad to just leave his newborn son on the cold, hard, blood covered floor crying for attention.

"Jet, come on. If you want to help your son so bad come with me and lets get Eggman", Shadow had said.

The hawk nodded, "Right." He ran over to Shadow while thinking about how bad he wanted to kill Eggman for this.

Shadow grabbed Jet's wrist, "Chaos Control!" A green light appeared around them and then they had disappeared within just a few seconds later.

Meanwhile in Eggman's base, Eggman was sitting in his desk chair with his feet on the desk looking extremely happy. "Heh, the fools. I can't believe they actually believed that lie. That was absolutely the worst lie I ever came up with and they took it like class A suckers."

"Suckers huh?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Eggman's huge smile faded as he looked behind him with a surprised look on his face. He saw Jet and Shadow standing there in the center of the room giving him a cold look. "What! That's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!"

"You mean you, right?" Jet had said with disgust. He clearly wouldn't let Eggman off the hook for lying and taking his son all in one move.

Shadow walked up to him before he could move and grabbed the collar that was around his neck. "Listen Eggman, you're coming with us and you're going to remove the weapons you placed into that child's body. Every single one of them. Got it?"

"And if I don't?" He asked with a sly look on his face.

He took out his handgun and pointed it at his forehead which changed Eggman's mind pretty quickly.

"So where is the little bundle of pure chaos?"

When they got back to the Chaotix, Eggman had removed the guns that he placed in Tempest's body without any tricks. He held the giggling child at Wave, "There, I took it all out. Happy?"

Wave snatched the blue bird out of Eggman's hands and held him close to her cradling him without any weapons appearing from his insides. "Tempest, you're yourself again."

"Kick ass is okay!" Storm shouted with happiness.

"Storm, it's Tempest", Wave corrected.

"Whatever", he said in an uncaring voice.

"Yeah well...time for me to go", Eggman almost ran out the door until Vector and Espio stood in the way. He looked back over to Shadow holding up a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"Dr. Eggman, you're under arrest." Before he could walk over to him and cuff him, he heard a gun click beside him. He looked over to Jet holding a handgun in his hands pointing it at Eggman. "Jet."

The hawk's eyes were fixed on Eggman and no one else, "Shadow, why don't you save some of your cuffs."

"Jet, what are you doing?"

Wave placed her hand over her mouth, "Jet, don't do it."

"It's not worth it", Storm was once again nervous about the gun Jet had.

"Yes it is. Everything that he done to Tempest, every drop of his blood is worth the world to me. I won't let him get away with it."

"Jet, killing him won't make things better. Trust me. I would know. Even if you did kill him, it wouldn't make you happy. You would just be full of guilt and sadness for the rest of you life." He held out his hand reaching for the gun in Jet's hand. "Give me the gun."

Jet glanced over to Shadow and back at Eggman. Jet thought that he did have a point. Killing Eggman wouldn't do any good. Everything would still be the same except for the extra feelings within him and those new feelings that he would have would make him miserable. He took a deep breath and slowly placed the gun in Shadow's hand.


End file.
